Quinn-Sue Relationship
The''' Quinn-Sue Relationship', most commonly known as '''Que', is the relationship between Quinn Fabray and Sue Sylvester. Episodes S1= Quinn, along with Santana, tells Will that Sue needs him to come to her office, and that she doesn't like to be kept waiting. Quinn and Sue are both seen in the gymnasium as the New Directions perform Push It, both with looks of disbelief. After Quinn performs I Say a Little Prayer with Brittany and Santana, they apologize to Sue for joining Glee Club in order to keep an eye on Finn. Much to their surprise, Sue isn't angry, and makes them spy on the club. (Showmance) Quinn, along with Santana, gives Sue some updates on their progress of breaking up the glee club with hiring Dakota Stanley. Sue convinces the girls to go after one glee club member at a time so that her full budget can be restored. Unfortunately, at the end of the episode, the glee club is stronger than ever and working on a new routine for competition. Sue asks Quinn and Santana to smell their armpits, telling them that it is the smell of failure. She takes away Quinn and Santana's tanning priveleges. While Santana is seen upset about this consequence, Quinn thanks Sue for teaching her a valuable life lesson. (Acafellas) Sue writes an entry in her journal, mentioning a recent "disaster" in which Quinn's knee slightly buckled during a pyramid at cheer-pratice. That kind of screw-up could cost the Cheerios their national title, Sue thinks. She decides to confront Quinn about it, who uses her tiredness due to Glee Club as an excuse. (Vitamin D) Quinn, along with Santana and Brittany, are giving Sue updates about glee club. Later before pratice all the cheerleaders are gone except Quinn, Santana and Brittany. Sue asks Quinn where they are, and she tells her that Will dumped them in Spanish. After Finn and Rachel is done singing No Air, Quinn yells to Will "What about us? You expect us to just sway back here like props?". We then see a flashback of Sue telling Quinn to say it. Sue forces Jacob Ben Israel to go public with the story of Quinn being pregnant after finding out that Rachel was bribing him not to run the story. Quinn is surprised and very upset that Sue found out. (Throwdown) Sue finds out that Quinn is pregnant and consequently kicks off the cheerios after she broke up with Rod, claiming she doesn't need a pregnant cheerio on her squad. Quinn breaks out in tears and runs away with the news. (Mash-Up) Quinn appears in Sue's office in her old cheerio's uniform and tries to blackmail Sue into taking her back on the squad. Sue doesn't seem amused by the thought and declines. Afterwards Quinn approaches her in the hallway again and finds out Glee Club might not be able to compete at Sectionals trough their mattress commercial. When Sue finally gives in and offers Quinn a spot on the cheerios, Quinn already overthought it and rather wants to be part of the Glee Club, where she can be herself. She also makes Sue give a full-paged year book side to the New Directions. (Mattress) |-| S2= Sue holds auditions for the Cheerios, she is not impressed with any of the tryouts, especially when Quinn auditions. Sue immediately dismisses her, but Quinn tries to convince her anyway. Her plan appears to fail, but she has a suggestive smile on her face as she leaves. Later, when talking to Santana, Sue reveals that Quinn is back on the Cheerios, and even reinstated as the head cheerleader. This is possibly because Quinn told Sue about Santana's boob-job. In the end of the episode Sue is seen talking with Quinn during cheerio pratice. (Audition) Quinn asks Sue for relationship advice due to her belief that Sam is crushing on his football coach, Shannon. Sue, mostly for her own good, advises Quinn to call Sam out in public for it. Then she can get Beiste fired and get a full bugdet, Quinn agrees. (Never Been Kissed) This episode is centered about how Sue wants to shoot Brittany trough a canon for one of her cheerio stunts. Quinn is worried about her friend and decides to talk with Will about Sue's behaviour. Also she demands Quinn, Santana, and Brittany should finally decide between Glee Club and the Cheerios. As the three of them are discussing what they are going to do in the toilet, Sue comes in and talks about how miserable Quinn's life was outside of the cheerio uniform and it'd be a better option for them to choose her. They quit Glee Club then and chooses cheerios. Pleased Sue continues working on her project, but in the last second before the cheerios is going to the Regionals competition Quinn is convinced by Finn to quit the Cheerios and rejoin Glee Club, along with Brittany and Santana. (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle) When Sue kicks Finn and Jesse out of prom Quinn yells "What about the nominations", and Sue answers "Sucks for you sister", which is making Quinn upset. (Prom Queen) |-| S3= After Quinn steals money with her new "friends" from a younger student, Sue approaches her in the bathroom. She talks about how much Quinn has lost and blames it on the Glee Club. She invites Quinn into participating in her documentary about how show choirs ruin children's lifes. Quinn agrees. Meanwhile Quinn argues with Will in his office about how Glee Club ruined her life, Sue is taping it together with Becky. (I Am Unicorn) Sue calls Quinn into her office, to ask her for suggestions to get rid of her morning sickness caused by her pregnancy. Quinn tells her of her own experience, but Sue doesn't seem impressed by the suggestions. Quinn asks Sue if she can rejoin the cheerios, since she wants to end her last high school year with things she loved. However, Sue declines, because she is convinced other Cheerios worked harder to stay in the team in the last month. After the New Directions' performance at regionals, Sue calls Quinn into her office a second time and says how impressed she is with Quinn and that's why she has decided to let her rejoin the Cheerios. Quinn gladly accepts the Cheerio's uniform and promises not to let Sue down. (On My Way) Quinn decides to pay Sue a visit in her office, since she's in her last days and going to leave the school soon. Quinn tries to return her cheerio uniform, but Sue tells her she can keep it. Sue starts talking about how Quinn reminded her of a young Sue in the beginning, but soon turned out to be even better. Both of them seem to be very upset and shed a few tears. They share an emotional hug and say they are going to miss each-other, once Quinn headed to college in Yale. (Goodbye) |-| S4= When talking to Kurt, Sue refers to Kitty as the new Quinn, by saying that "She's like a young Quinn Fabray, except she's not pregnant, manic depressive, or in and out of a wheelchair." (The New Rachel) |-| S5= Sue mentions Quinn when she is talking with Will, Emma, and Coach Beiste on the teachers' lounge about the death of Finn Hudson. She says that she erected Finn's memorial tree in the exact spot she first caught Quinn and Finn "fondling each other's breasts". (The Quarterback) |-| S6= Both Quinn and Sue are suspicious, when they meet Becky's boyfriend, Darrell. Quinn (and Tina) go to Sue, to talk about this. Later on; Sue, Quinn, Tina and Roz confront Darrell, asking a number of questions about how he's treating Becky, asking if he's been having sex with her. After Darrell states how their not letting Becky life her life, and leaves, they look taken back. (Jagged Little Tapestry) Trivia *Quinn was captain/member of Sue's cheerleading squad in all her high school years at some point. *Quinn is one of the two students to be called "a young Sue Sylvester", the other one being Bree. (Showmance, Goodbye) *Both of them became pregnant throughout the show. Quinn in Season One and Sue in Season Three. **Both of them have blonde daughters. *Both have been cheerleaders at one point. Gallery Sue,Quinn and Santana durring Don't Stop Believing'.jpg Sue-sylvester-quinn.jpg sødt.jpg sue and quinn.png 3-2-sue-quinn.png tumblr_m4ghfv6FQx1qerpqao3_250.gif hygge hejsa.png 3-2-camera-quinn.png keep me....png 116185_640 (1).jpg cheer pratice.png quinnandsue.jpg Tumblr m5bmzpveiN1qhwgyho8 r1 250.gif Tumblr m5bmzpveiN1qhwgyho6 r1 250.gif Tumblr m5bmzpveiN1qhwgyho2 250.gif youareoffthecheerios.png youareoffthecheerios..png letmeback.png quinny...png quinny..png audtion.png onmyway..png suesylvestershuffle.png Quinnsuesantana.png tumblr mqq5prU9NS1qbnvfdo2 250.gif tumblr mqq5prU9NS1qbnvfdo3 250.gif tumblr mqq5prU9NS1qbnvfdo4 250.gif tumblr m43fyqtUm31r2kl1bo1 250.gif tumblr m43fyqtUm31r2kl1bo2 250.gif Quinn and Sue.png 2x06 seeking sue's help.JPG Aca05.jpg glee31404.jpg sue and quinn bathroom.jpg Quinn-sue-vitamind.jpg tumblr_m4ghfv6FQx1qerpqao1_250.gif tumblr_m4ghfv6FQx1qerpqao4_250.gif Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships